Seabound Dogs
by Fallon the Coyote Pirate
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates stop to restock on the island that the Wiley Pirates are living on. They visit a restaurant and Luffy gets to catch up with an old friend, while Zolo starts to fall in love with a certain red-haired Waitress. ZoloxOC, SanjixOC
1. Morning Routine and a Confession

**Note **This is the first - and maybe last - time I've just thrown a story together, The Straw Hat Pirates have the Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Zolo (not Zoro!), Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook are all part of the crew. This has very little to do with the plot line, this is just a random idea I had that means very little. The adventures and islands will be made up, as well as a villain or two along the way.

**Disclaimer **I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/Places, they belong to Eiichiro Oda. I do however own the Wiley Pirates, Fallon's Katana swords, the Wiley Pirate Jolly Roger and any exrta Villains/places I add in.

**Plot **Fallon, the infamous Wiley Pirate Captain, and her three crewmates; Roxy the Navigator, Nick the Chef, and Jasper who is the youngest of the crew. They are now running a restaurant; Seabound Dogs. The Straw Hat Pirates stop to restock on the island (It will get a name later on!) that the Wiley Pirates are living on. They visit the restaurant and Luffy gets to catch up with an old friend, while Zolo 'the demon' starts to fall in love with a certain red-haired Waitress.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Morning Routine and a Confession**

"Five! Five! Five!" A largish foot tall bird cawed loudly, its deep blue wings flapping madly, the light blue feathers on its stomach stayed smooth and even though. This type of creature, was a Dawn Bird. "Five! Five! Five!"

"I'm up," a young scruffy crimson-haired girl managed to say through a yawn as she reached over and clamped the noisy birds pale white beak shut between her thump & index finger. She reached for a small orange bag hidden in the last drawer of her bedside table and lifted out of it a yellowish square cracker before giving it to the loud creature - who took it happily with one of its clawed feet and nibbled at it. "Now, off to get dressed."

The red-haired girl stood up from her sleep-warmed bed and padded off to get dressed into her work Uniform. Sliding open the top drawer of a wooden chest of drawers, her outfit was neatly folded inside at the very front. She lifted out her uniform and, after re-closing the drawer, set the clothes out on top of her bed.

The first thing she did was strip off her baggy shorts and t-shirt that made up her pyjamas and slipped on a plain white long sleeved button-down shirt buttoned all the way up, next she put a pair of white socks over her cold feet before pulling on a pair of plain black suit trousers on and tucking her shirt in behind the waist line, then pushing her feet into a pair of black dress shoes that were slightly worn at the back. The last things she needed to put on to complete her Uniform were a ruby-red tie and a plain black waistcoat that buttoned twice at the front and was long enough to just pass her hips, on the back of the waist coat in the middle of the shoulder blades was a Jolly Roger. The Jolly Roger was of a Grinning Coyote skull with an electric yellow and crimson red spiral handled Katana sword with a reddish tinted grey blade held between its teeth along with two Katana swords behind the skull in place of where the traditional bones should have been - One an ivory white and black pattern at the handle with a grey blade, the other a sewer line green and silver swirled design wrapped round the handle with a lighter grey blade.

At the foot of her bed, resting against the wood, were her three Katana swords. She picked up the nearest one, which happened to be her most cherished sword; the Nari Ero, and attached it to her trousers so that it was resting on her lift hip. The Nari Ero's handle was a dark electric Yellow with a crimson red spiral circling the handle, the sheath of this sword was pure black with electric yellow diagonal claw-like slash marks down the side along with the word 'Wiley' carved into it in dark yellow at the bottom with a single dark red streak running down the top of the holder. She also grabbed one of her other swords, the Regin Serpent.

Throwing open her bedroom door and catching the cold metal handle before it had a chance to bang against the wall behind it, the red-haired swordswoman stepped out and closed the door gently behind her. Straightening her waistcoat, she walked past the door in front of her and knocked on the two doors opposite each other that were a little further on down the hall.

Within a few minutes, both doors swung open as two people walked out. One being an ivory-white haired boy the same age as the red-head, the other was a slightly younger blond-haired girl with light blue highlights. Both of them were dressed in their Uniforms.

The Ivory-white haired boy was wearing a white Chef's outfit, although on the back on his Uniform was a different Jolly Roger to the red-haired girl's one. It had the skull of a smiling Kangaroo's skull with a Kitchen Knife and a Whisk in place of where the bones should have been.

The blond haired girl was wearing a Uniform similar to the red-haired girl's own Uniform, except her tie was a light baby blue - matching the blue in her hair. The Jolly Roger on the back of her waist coat was different from both of there's Jolly Roger's. It had the skull of a Hawk with it's beak open, on either side of the skull were two dark yellow and light blue wings spread upwards, between the two wings just above the skull was a Compass pointing between west and north.

"Still tired. Need coffee." The blond-haired girl groaned.

"You don't drink coffee, but you can have Tea after you've cleaned up a bit more, Roxy." The Ivory-white haired Chef said as the three began to descend down a small flight of stairs that lead down to the ground floor, which was their Restaurant.

"You need to get Breakfast started, Nick." The red-haired girl told the boy, Nick.

"Aye, Aye! Captain Fallon." Nick replied, saluting his Captain as he strode into the kitchen through a door that swung both ways with a happy spring in his step.

"Come on, Roxy. Help me take the chairs down." Fallon said to the blond-haired girl, Roxy as they both went separate ways to put down chairs and wipe down tables. It had only taken them ten minutes, and by the time the two girls were done, there were two warm mugs sitting beside the cash register. One full of Tea, for Roxy - who was very sensitive to caffeine. The other had Coffee in it, for Fallon - who wasn't so sensitive to caffeine.

"That's what I needed." Fallon sighed happily as she set the half empty mug down and went to open the front door, unlocking it and flipping the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'. Sunlight shone through the door once she'd opened it, the weather was warm and dry outside. Perfect condition's for flying a kite, or making delivery's, or maybe even sailing.

"Boss, get in here and take your Medicine." Nick called as the sound of a fridge door opening and closing could be heard.

"Throw it out to me, and just leave it in the bottle this time." Fallon told the Chef before a plastic bottle full of a crimson red liquid came flying out from the kitchen towards the red-haired boss. She caught it easily and took a small sip, it was icy cold from being in the fridge overnight.

"I understand why you need that stuff and all, but would it kill you to finish your coffee first?" Nick asked as he appeared near the glassless window frame that joined the kitchen with the diner. "I make you your coffee and you're going to drink it all first!"

Nick was deadly serious, waving his fist angrily at him Captain. Without any warning, a plastic bottle was thrown and hit him square on the forehead with a crumpled thud. Fallon lifted up her mug and finished the content of it with one mouthful, before walking over and setting the cup in front of Nick, who was scratching his head as he held the empty bottle in his hand.

"What time is it, Nick?" She asked the Chef as he set the bottle down beneath the counter and went back to the stove to check on breakfast.

"Almost Six, we should be getting a few customers in any moment now."

"Finally!" a voice disrupted, as if on cue with what the white haired Chef had said. "I thought you would never open, I've been waiting for ages!"

A short, greying-haired woman walked through the open door, her solid wooden cane thudding against the ground as she walked up towards The red-head and blond.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Chinmoku. What can I get you?" Fallon asked as she lifted out a small black notebook from her waistcoat pocket and made her way over to the elderly woman, who had taken a seat at one a single table near the front. In all honesty, Fallon had never really thought the elderly woman's surname suited her, for one thing Ms. Chinmoku was the exact opposite of quiet.

"Baka! I'd like the same thing I've have every morning for the past two years!" The elderly woman shouted at Fallon, lifting her cane and giving the young red-head a firm whack on the top of her head.

"Right, of course, what had I been thinking." Fallon rolled her eyes as she rubbed the top of her head after she had written down what the old woman usually got, a few pieces of toast and a hot cup of mint tea. Every morning Fallon and Ms. Chinmoku went through the same thing, and every morning Fallon would let the elderly woman away with smacking her on top of her head for asking her the same foolish question.

The reason Fallon was so kind to the elderly woman was because she lived alone, her husband had died several years ago along with her only child in a house fire during a terrible thunderstorm. Ms. Chinmoku had no other family and so was alone for most of the day, which was why every morning the old woman would come in to the peaceful restaurant. All the elderly woman really wanted was company, only a little bit of companionship to get her through the rest of the day. That was what Fallon, and Roxy, and Nick, and even Jasper gave the old woman, Friendship.

"Nick, get Obachan her breakfast ready." Fallon told the chef as she handed him the little piece of paper with the order on it, he nodded his head and set to work on the toast and cup of tea.

"I'm not that old!" Ms. Chinmoku shouted angrily, although Fallon knew the old woman was smiling brightly. Fallon's forehead thumped loudly against the work-top as something flew into the back of her head before falling towards the ground, though she turned round and caught what had hit her before it touched the floor.

"Please stop that, I don't want you missing me and breaking something else." Fallon asked the elderly woman as she handed her back the cane, Fallon quickly got another whack, but on the side of her head this time from Ms. Chinmoku.

"My aim is perfect!" The old woman bragged, setting her cane on the back of the chair she was sitting on, a wide grin dominated her facial features, making the sides of her eyes wrinkle up with happiness.

"I think I should go and wake Jasper up now, Roxy could you give Ms. Chinmoku her breakfast when it's ready?" Fallon asked her first-mate as she made her way back towards the stairs that lead upstairs.

"Sure, no problem." Roxy replied, giving her Captain a toothy grin.

Fallon climbed the stairs and stopped at the door opposite her own room, she knocked on the wood gently before pushing down on the handle and walking into the room. The early morning rays of sunlight streamed through the open window, touching everything within it's reach. Including the single bed on the other side of the room. The quilt was emerald green, in the centre of the quilt were three footprints. One was red and dog-like, one was light yellow and bird-like, the last one was pale white and hard to describe. The prints were animal prints, a red Coyote paw print, a yellow Hawk claw print and a white Kangaroo paw print.

A small figure lay beneath the thick blanket, their small green-haired head resting on the matching pillow.

"Jasper?" Fallon called softly to the young boy as she walked further into the room over towards the bed. "Jasper? It's time for school."

The little green-haired boy yawned as he rolled over onto his back to look up at Fallon, he smiled when he seen the young red-haired woman looking down at him.

"Morning, Fallon," Jasper greeted her through another yawn as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. When he saw the red mark across Fallon's forehead, he couldn't help but laugh a little. "Is Obachan downstairs already?"

"Course she is, and she's already hit me three times this morning," Fallon chuckled, walking towards the wardrobe and lifting out a clean grey & red short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. "I'll be picking you up after school, then you can help Nick in the kitchen or Roxy with the Cash register."

"Cool, could I help you too? I've been practising taking orders and everything." Jasper told his Captain gleefully, jumping out of bed and taking the clothes Fallon had picked out for him.

"We'll see. School first, work later," Fallon told the bubbly little boy as she walked out of his room to let him change. Making her way down the stairs, Fallon glanced over to see a satisfied looking Ms. Chinmoku sipping a hot cup of mint-scented tea. "I don't want anymore trouble this morning, okay?"

"Yes, dear. All I wanted was my cup of tea." Ms. Chinmoku replied, taking another sip of tea. Really the old woman was very kind and generous, just cranky in the morning's until she got a cup of Nick's perfect tasting tea.

Fallon nodded in approval as she wandered into the kitchen to make Jasper's lunch; she knew how Nick felt about his kitchen, so made sure to put everything away and clean up her mess. Today Jasper was getting a Cheese & Lettuce sandwich, along with an apple, a few strawberries and a small carton of orange juice. Collecting up the items, Fallon reached up towards one of the top shelves of one of the cupboards and brought down a square tin lunchbox - the base of the thing was dark blue, but on the lid of the box was a Jolly Roger. It was just a simple Skull & Crossbones, nothing special at all about it, but Jasper loved it.

"Nick, write me a list and I'll get supplies before the breakfast rush starts." Fallon told the white haired chef as she put the food into the lunchbox and walked out towards the front desk, she slipped the box underneath the counter and set it bellow the cash register. It was after she had stood up straight that the thuds of someone coming down stairs were heard; not rushed, but not slow. Not heavy thuds, but not light steps either.

"Morning, Obachan." Jasper greeted the old Woman as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs, he waved at her as he smiled happily. Fallon, Nick, Roxy; they were his family, his whole world. He cared for them so much he would even openly admit he loved the three of them so much that if he lost one of them it would hurt him deeply, if he lost all three of them it would probably kill him. But until that day comes, he would enjoy every minute he could with his 'family'.

"Good morning, Jasper dear." The elderly woman greeted back, smiling brightly towards the young boy.

Jasper smiled and looked around himself for a few more minutes, before his grin disappeared and a thoughtful look crossed his face. He walked over to the counter and set his arms on top of the smooth black surface, he starred at his clasped hands worriedly, as if debating on whether or not to say something.

"Alright," Fallon decided, interrupting the silence that had began to grow. She lifted Jasper off the ground by his small waist and set him on top of the counter beside the Cash-Register. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to go to school today" Jasper finally confessed after another moment or silence as he fiddled with his fingers, he couldn't bring himself to look the red-haired Woman standing in front of him in the eyes.

"What? But you've been looking forward to going on that school trip to Brittlewick Town for weeks now," Fallon reminded the young green-haired boy who was avoiding her eye-contact, she was now beginning to get worried. She gently grabbed Jasper's chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes. "Now, what's really wrong?"

Before Fallon knew it, Jasper had sprang from the worktop and wrapped his thin arms around her neck, burying his face into the place between the base of her neck and her shoulder.

"These kids at school are bullying me," Jasper whispered softly, sniffing his nose as it began to run. Fallon understood how the little boy in her arms must be feeling, when she had been younger than Jasper; she had been a victim of bullying not long after she had accidentally swallowed the Dog-Dog devil fruit when she was a child. "The new boy that joined my class the other week, Nicolo - he saw you when you came to pick me up last week. He told his Dad about you, and then his Dad told him you were a Pirate."

"And he's bullying you because I'm a Pirate?" Fallon asked, trying to get to the cause of the bullying as she rubbed soothing circles into the upset boys back with the palm of her right hand, her other arm was wrapped securely around his waist.

"No, his Dad told him I was a Pirate too; and that I had a bounty," Jasper continued, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks and off onto Fallon's work uniform - she couldn't have cared less about her uniform right now. "And then his Mum I had no parents, and that I was probably a Bastard."

If Fallon had been angry before, she was down right livid now! Her jaw was beginning to ache, she still had her teeth clenched tightly together. Not just that, but she could also feel an annoyed, infuriated growl build up in the back of her throat.

How dare this foolish boy's parents tell him about Jasper's life, and her own - although her Piracy wasn't much of a secret. Surely if this boy's parents knew who she was, they knew that Jasper was in her care; they would have been more careful with such information - knowing what she was capable of.

"What's a bastard?" Jasper asked, unwrapping his arms from around his red-haired Captain's neck; he sat back onto the counter and wiped his face as he waited to hear her answer.

"Bastard is a word that people use to insult each other, I don't want to hear you call anyone that," Fallon explained as she stood up straight and rested her right hand on her hip; the other one onto the hilts of her swords resting against her left hip. "Okay? I'm going to have a word with his parents and the Head Mistress of your school when I drop you off. I promise I'll get this thing straightened out."

"Okay." Jasper agreed, nodding his green-haired head thankfully as Fallon wiped away any stray tears he had missed with her thumb. Jasper felt much better now that he had finally told the problem he was having to someone, it made him feel calmer knowing that Fallon was going to help him get the trouble stopped. Jasper had learned that when his Captain made a promise, she kept it, and he knew that this time would be no exception.

**© 2010 Fallon the Coyote™**

**

* * *

**

Don't forget to review and Favourite!


	2. Lunch with the Straw Hats

**Note **This is the first - and maybe last - time I've just thrown a story together, The Straw Hat Pirates have the Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Zolo (not Zoro!), Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook(s?) are all part of the crew. This has very little to do with the plot line, this is just a random idea I had that means very little. The adventures and islands will be made up, as well as a villain or two along the way.

**Disclaimer **I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/Places, they belong to Eiichiro Oda. I do however own the Wiley Pirates, Fallon's Katana swords, the Wiley Pirate Jolly Roger and any exrta Villains/places I add in.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lunch time with the Straw Hats**

It remained quiet between Fallon and Jasper for a few moments, only the sounds of Nick in the Kitchen and Ms. Chinmoku sipping at her tea were any indication that they were still there.

"Is there anyone else? Bullying you, I mean." Fallon finally asked, but in a low voice so as not to be overheard by anyone. Jasper would have been able to handle one measly boy of his age - he was a Pirate, after all - but if there was more than one person bullying him, then that would explain why he hadn't done anything yet.

"Nicolo told Bara and Tori what his Dad told him," Jasper forced out as he began to cry, is was a soft and heartbreaking noise. "And then they went and told Ryuu and Zayn, and now they all gang up on me and call me Bastard Pirate."

"Hey, shh. Jasper it's okay," Fallon comforted the young boy again, wrapping her arms quickly around him, as if she were trying to shield him from anything else that could harm him. But she knew she couldn't coddle him, as getting hurt was a part of life; it helped you grow, to learn, it made you the person you grow up to be. "I'll have a talk with their parents as well, but it's okay. Look, you're alright now. Soon this is all gonna be water under the bridge."

Jasper didn't speak this time, but he wiped away his tears again and rubbed his red eyes. When she was sure he was okay, Fallon let go of the little green-haired boy and he looked up at her; she smiled at him in understanding, he Jasper smiled back in relief to finally have told someone.

"Hey, Fallon I have that list you asked for, we don't really need that much since we went shopping the other day…" Nick began strongly, but had trailed off at the end after walking out from the kitchen and actually seeing said persons face. "Is… everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Fallon replied, keeping her full attention directed towards the little Green-haired boy in front of her. "Jasper, why don't you go get some breakfast?"

"Okay." Jasper smiled widely - it was one of those smiles you did to fool people into thinking that nothing was wrong with you, it was quite convincing - he hopped down off of the countertop and made his way past Nick.

"What's going on?" Nick asked his Ruby-haired Captain when he was sure that Jasper was out of hearing range.

"Jasper is being bullied in school by the kid from that family that moved here a couple of weeks ago," Fallon finally turned round towards Nick and leaned against the worktop, she rubbed a hand down her face thoughtfully. "And now, this kid - Nicolo - has managed to warp a few of Jasper's other friends into bullying him as well. I mean, come on; they're his friends Nick, they shouldn't be doing that on each other."

"Kids are cruel, Captain. Their parents mustn't be any better if they're acting like that," Nick tried to comfort his stressed out Captain; but he supposed that that was her job as a Captain to take care of her crew, and to worry if something is affecting them. "Oh! Here's that list you wanted, by the way. Surprising enough, we're running low on coffee. Wouldn't want my favourite Caffeine-Addict to start freaking out now."

"That's funny," Fallon sarcastically retorted, snapping the piece of paper from Nick's outstretched hand. She may drink an awful lot of coffee, but Nick drank enough of it to be called an addict himself. Skimming down the list, she nodded her head before folding the paper up and slipping it into the right pocket of her black waistcoat. "Are you almost finished, Jasper? We should get a move on."

"I'm ready." Jasper declared, appearing in front of her from the kitchen with his school bag hanging on his should and a piece of toast dangling from between his teeth. Roxy emerged from the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"Let's go then," Fallon lifted Jasper's red and yellow bag off him and slung it over her own shoulder, she reached back behind her and slid out Jasper's lunchbox from underneath the cash-register. She glanced at Nick and Roxy before grinning, and giving them a shot two fingered salute. "See you in a few, you two."

"Bye Nick, bye Roxy," Jasper waved as he and Fallon walked around the counter and towards the front door. "Bye Obachan."

"Good-bye, Jasper dear. Have a nice day at school." Ms. Chinmoku said farewell to the young boy as both he and Fallon walked out the door and made their way up the street towards the heart of the town.

As local townspeople bustled around their shops getting ready for the day, chatting away to their neighbours; Fallon and Jasper walked in silence. One trying to prepare themselves for the day ahead, the other trying to think of what course of action to take.

"We're gonna get this sorted out," Fallon finally spoke up, breaking the thoughtful silence that had hung between them, although her words didn't mean anything to the shop keepers they walked by. Several waved towards Fallon, smiling in a friendly familiar way; while others just nodded their heads slightly in recognition at her, but nothing more. "D'ya put your homework in your bag?"

"I'd never forget," Jasper replied as he looked up and smiled shyly at his ruby-haired Captain. "I worked hard on my homework!"

Jasper had gotten his homework at the start of the week, and had gotten a couple of days to do it. His assignment had been to pick his hero - or heroes - and write about them, he had chosen to write about his crewmates - The Wiley Pirates. Fallon, Roxy and Nick had taken turns during the week to tell Jasper about their lives; before and after they had become Wiley Pirate members. They had also helped him with spelling, and Jasper had even drawn out each of the threes own Jolly Rogers; plus the Wiley Pirate Jolly Roger.

"You always work hard on your homework," Fallon laughed as she rubbed the boys head, messing up his green hair. She could never believe how fast a kid could forget important things to replace them with happier ones, it was amazing sometimes. "Would ya still like me to pick you up? Or would you like Roxy or Nick to now?"

"Could you still come get me? If you aren't busy later?" Jasper asked as they walked across the centre of town towards his school. It was a wide, single storey building with creamy white brick walls and a faded blue roof. Above the front doors were the letters 'FSIPS' in red block writing - which stood for Four Seas Integrated Primary School, which meant that no matter what you were - be you a pirate or very religious, or hardly religious at all - you could join the school.

"I'm never busy enough to not come get ya," Fallon stopped at the front door and kneeled down in front of Jasper as she slid his bag off of her shoulder and handed it to him. "I'll see you later then, and just ignore those kids; they aren't worth your trouble."

Jasper nodded his head and, after Fallon gave him a peck on the forehead, toddled through the front doors into his school dreading the day ahead of him.

Standing up straight, Fallon dusted the dry dirt off of the knees of her black suit trousers before turning back around and making her way back down the street. She stopped at a couple of stalls to buy the things that were on the list that Nick had given her, by the time she was making her way back to 'Seabound Dogs', her arms were loaded with groceries that had been written down on Nick's shopping list. She was used to this though, as several times a month Nick would hand her a list that seemed ridiculously long to the shop keepers, but perfectly normal to a Pirate running a Restaurant that fed Pirates.

"Roxy, Could you give us a hand here?" Fallon's muffled voice asked her First-Mate as she strolled through the open door of the restaurant, one of the plastic bags held securely between her teeth.

"Sure." Roxy replied before Fallon felt the weight on her arms lighten; it wasn't that the bags were straining her arms and she couldn't hold the bags up, it was just that one of the bags set on top of the others in her arms had been about to fall.

"Thanks," Fallon grinned her wily smile as the white plastic bag hung from between her teeth while she made her way into the kitchen to sort out the groceries. "I was sure that that bag was about to fall."

"Finally! I thought you'd never get back with the shopping!" Nick started one of his speeches about the quicker food was sorted into rightful places, the better and more organised the kitchen would be. "You have frozen fish in those bags! And meat! And milk! And -"

But his speech was cut short by Fallon giving him a firm slap on the back of his ivory-haired head, making him flinch slightly, but did little damage to him.

"Thanks, Captain. Almost started into a full on rant and -" Nick stopped when Fallon raised her hand again and smiled sheepishly as he had began to ramble. "Right, let's get these bags sorted before the Costumers start streaming in."

The rest of the morning past by slowly and uneventfully, Locals strolled in; Travellers came in, even a crew of Pirates or two wandered in ever now and again - they didn't cause any trouble within the restaurant or the town, the Wiley Pirates made sure of that.

As Fallon served a crew of Pirates and wiped down the tables, she planned what she would say to Nicolo's Parents; there wasn't a snowflakes chance in hell that she was going to let the situation slide, even if they were new to the town.

"Thanks for the grub." One of the pirates - who Fallon assumed was the Captain - said, disrupting her train of thought. He wasn't the most friendly looking guy, with scruffy brown hair and stubble across his chin; but he kept his crew in order and seemed polite - that was good enough for Fallon.

"Feel free to come again." Fallon offered as the Captain guided his crew out the door. She padded over to the now abandoned tables and stacking all the empty plates on top of one another, carried them with practised ease into the Kitchen, past Nick and placed them into the sink at the very back.

"What's the kid's name again? I forgot." Nick asked Fallon as she filled the sink with steaming hot waiter. Food sizzled away in the pan in front of him; potatoes and vegetables boiled and bubbled away in stainless steel pots.

"Nicolo something, Jasper never mentioned his last name," Fallon answered as she twisted the tap off and began scrubbing away at the dirty plates and cutlery. "But I guess I'll find out soon enough."

"Captain, new customers just came in," Roxy called through the window into the kitchen. "More Pirates, a whole crew of them by the looks of it."

"Do they look like they'll cause any trouble?" Fallon called back, moving her hand around the murky water in search of any hiding cutlery.

"I don't think so, I think they just want food and then they'll be leaving." Roxy analysed quickly and answered back.

"Right, I'm coming now," Fallon said as she reached for a red tea towel and dried her hands off before throwing it onto the countertop near the sink, she walked past Nick again and stopped as she was just about to walk through the two-way Kitchen door. "Call me when it's almost three, and I'll go get Jasper from school. And have a word with this boys parents."

She had added the last bit in a mumble to herself as she pushed the door open and slipped out, Roxy was standing in front of the Cash Register sorting out loose change. Fallon reached underneath the counter and lifted out numerous menus as she briefly glanced at the crew to see there were nine in it, but she hadn't bothered to look properly at the members - otherwise she would have recognised at least a couple of their faces. With the menus under one arm, she took her notebook and pencil out of her waistcoat pocket and made her way over to the Pirates. To busy flicking her little black notebook to a blank page to study the crew.

"Hey, welcome to Seabound Dogs, I'm Fallon and I'm going to be your waitress this afternoon," She greeted them as she finally looked up as she handed the menus out, they certainly were an odd bunch; five men, two women, a reindeer and a Skeleton. She recognised one of the guys right away sitting in the very middle surrounded by the others, wearing a straw hat with a small scar underneath his left eye. Monkey D. Luffy. Fallon smiled as she remembered his name, she only identified one other member of the crew sitting at the outside of the table to her left; short jade hair with three swords propped up against the wall beside him. Roronoa Zolo, Bounty Hunter-Turned-Pirate. "What can I get yous?"

"Everything!" Luffy was the first to answer, he hadn't even glanced at the menu.

"Alright," Fallon chuckled friendlily as she scratched down the large order into her notebook. She glanced over at the curly-black haired guy with the long nose to see him having trouble pronouncing one of the words from the menu. "You don't have to say the name of the food you want, just the numbers beside them will be fine."

The long-nosed guy and the reindeer sighed softly in relief that now they didn't have to embarrass themselves trying to pronounce the words.

"That's convenient," One of the women, the ginger-haired one smiled. "I'll have number 5, and 22."

"That sounds lovely, I think I shall have the same." The other women, the raven-haired and older one agreed.

"Right." Fallon nodded her head as she wrote down '5 and 22 x2'

"Number 6, please. And… um, 3." The little reindeer squeaked from behind his menu, only his hat and hooves were visible.

"Oh! That sounds wonderful, I'll have that too. And might I see your panties?" The Skeleton asked as he did an odd 'Yohoho' of a laugh.

"No you might not." Fallon smiled and gently smacked away the Skeleton's reaching hand as she wrote down the two orders.

"18, and 2." The long-nosed guy said next smiling.

"Cola!" A guy with pale blue hair and a grey metal nose in a sort of Diamond-shape shouted enthusiastically.

"Cool." Fallon grinned and held back a laugh at the blue haired guys energy as she wrote the requests down.

"I'll have number 7 and 15 please, Fallon-chan." The blond guy wearing a dark blue suit swooned as his one visible eye with a curly eyebrow over it - the other being covered by his fringe - changed into a heart. A newly lit cigarette hung from between his lips.

"Right…" Fallon cringed and for the first time her smile turned into one of discomfort as she wrote down what the blonde wanted.

"Leave her alone, Dartboard brow," Zolo growled at the blonde, he obviously couldn't help but throw in that insult at the end. He then glanced down at the menu in his hands before looking up at Fallon. "I'll have the… um, number 11."

"You say something, Marimo?" The blond guy stood up from his seat, his one visible eye glaring at Zolo. The end of the cigarette between his teeth glowed red as he inhaled deeply and flared his nostrils in annoyance.

"You looking for a fight Dartboard?" The green-haired swordsmen grinned as the blonde challenged him, standing up himself and reaching for his swords.

"Not in here you aren't," Fallon interrupted before the ginger haired girl could, she slapped Zolo on the back of the head and plucked the cigarette from between the blonde's lips; she glanced behind her and seen a glass of water sitting at an unoccupied table and quickly dropped the lit cancer stick into the liquid, extinguishing the small flame before turning back round to the crew. Zolo held the back of his head and sank to his seat as the rest of the crew sat (in the blonde's case stood) open mouthed at her, apart from Luffy, who was trying not to laugh. "You wanna smoke? Go outside. The two of you wanna fight? Get the hell outside."

"I'm so sorry, Fallon-chan. I shouldn't have been trying to fight with the moss-head, please forgive me." The blonde asked, returning to normal and becoming un-phased by Fallon's previous action.

"Fine, that's fine. Now, What can I get yous to drink?" Fallon asked them, flicking to a new page in her notebook. "We've got Sake, a selection of wine, Water, and juice."

"Sake." Zolo was the first to reply this time, and it was written down.

"I'll have a glass of red wine please, Fallon-chan." the Blonde requested, and Fallon caught Zolo rolling his eyes as she wrote it down.

"Juice!" Luffy shouted, throwing his arms up.

"Juice!" The little reindeer and long-nosed guy repeated, to which Fallon wrote down 'J x3'.

"Cola!" The blue haired guy replayed again.

"You've already said that." Fallon grinned merrily at his cheeriness, but wrote it down nevertheless.

"I'll have a glass of white wine, please." the ginger girl said, glancing up from the bottom corner of the menu.

"I'll have a glass of water." The other dark-haired woman said.

"Alrighty then." Fallon nodded her head, and scribbled down the order.

"Might I have a cup of tea?" The skeleton asked politely, not asking to see her underwear the second time.

"I'm sure we have some somewhere," Fallon replied as she wrote down 'Tea', but placed a question mark beside it. "Alright, I'll have your drinks out in a minute and your food just as soon."

The crew gathered up their menus and handed them back to Fallon before she walked to the front desk and slid them back into their original place before wandering into the kitchen and handing the large order to Nick.

"I'm glad you went shopping this morning," Nick grinned to himself at the long request. "By the looks of it, we would have ran out of food had you not went."

"Yeah, the crew is the Straw Hats," Fallon filled the ivory-haired Chef in as she began to prepare their drinks, lifting out two bottles of wine; a bottle of Sake, a bottle of Cola, a carton of orange juice and six glasses - two of which were small wine glasses. "By the time they leave, we'll have to go out shopping again before dinner."

"They better eat every last morsel of food on these plates," Nick threatened as he went round the kitchen collecting ingredients and equipment, since he was a Chef he wasn't happy if a good meal went to waste. "It's good we aren't on a budget, otherwise we'd be way over the limit by now."

Fallon flicked the cold tap on and let it run for a minute before filling a kettle and one of the glasses, once she had completed that she twisted the tap back off and set the kettle onto a ring on the cooker that Nick wasn't using at the moment, then set the glass of water onto a black plastic tray. She opened the two different bottles of wine and filled the glasses half-way before also setting them on the tray, along with the bottles of Sake and Cola. She filled the last three glasses with juice before she heard the kettle whistling.

"Nick," Fallon tried to catch the attention of the Cook as he was lifting green and orange herbs off of a spice rack. "Tea bags, do we have any?"

"We do, just not loads of it," Nick pointed behind him towards a large black square-shaped tin. "Try in there."

"You dolt." Fallon laughed as Nick spaced out again as he concentrated on the food, she walked over and lifted the lid off of the tin to find the needed ingredient, a tiny square bag. She got a cream white cup and plopped the bag into it before pouring the piping hot water on top of it with a splash of milk. She took the bag out and placed the cup - which she had found the matching saucer to - onto the tray as well, the last thing she needed. Before she had gotten through the door, Nick finally came back to earth for a few seconds.

"There's two plates of food there that need to be taken out; table nine."

Fallon spotted the two plates and, with the tray in her left hand, lifted the two plates with her right and pushed open the two-way door with her foot.

"There you are, enjoy your meal," Fallon smiled as she set the two plates of food onto table nine across the floor in front of the large, clean glass window that stretched across most of the front of the Restaurant. The two guys smiled a thanks before they dug into their lunch, while Fallon twisted round on the ball of her foot and headed towards the Straw Hat crew. "Here are your drinks," - she set the glasses and two bottles down on the table in front of the pirates she remembered the drinks were for, each one thanked her for giving them the right drink - "And for you, Skeleton-san, I found some tea."

Fallon lifted the Cup of tea with its saucer off of the tray carefully and onto the table in front of the skeleton, who somehow managed to grin as he did his odd 'Yohoho' laugh and drank his tea.

"Captain!" Nick shouted from the kitchen.

"Nick!" Fallon bantered back as she grinned and headed into the kitchen, but took a step back just as she walked through the door and tapped Roxy on the shoulder. "If I don't come back alive; table 3 would like refills on their water."

Roxy cracked a grin and snorted through her nose as her Captain was grabbed by her shoulder and dragged into the kitchen by the Chef.

* * *

Hey, Review and favourite if you enjoyed!

We find out more about Nicolo, and Discover his Father is an ex-Pirate still wanted by the Marines!


	3. There's no such thing as Ex Pirates

**Disclaimer **I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/Places, they belong to Eiichiro Oda. I do however own the Wiley Pirates, Fallon's Katana swords, the Wiley Pirate Jolly Roger and any exrta Villains/places I add in.

**Note **I wrote a bit of this while listening to Avenue Q, review if you know what song it is!

* * *

**Chapter 3: There's on such thing as Ex-Pirates**

"When you're finished chatting, I've got four dishes ready to be taken out," Nick informed his Captain slash Boss, who had started laughing at the Chef as soon as he had mentioned the food. "What?"

"I thought you were about to shout at me!" Fallon managed to say through her laughs, leaning over with her hands on her knees.

"When have I ever shouted at you?" Nick chuckled as he nudged Fallon towards the plates.

"I'm not going to disgrace that question with an answer," Fallon laughed lightly as she collected the four dishes, two in one hand while the other two were balanced on her other arm. "All for the Straw Hats?"

"Correct, now out, before I do 'shout' at you." Nick laughed as he dropped something into one of the boiling pots.

"Whatever," Fallon scoffed playfully as she again pushed open the two-way door with her foot and headed towards the Straw Hats. "Here yous are, Bon appétit."

"Merci beaucoup, Fallon-chan." the blond swooned once again, his eyes popping freakily into hearts.

"Okay…" Fallon handed out the four dishes she had, and silently thanked the ginger girl as she smacked the blonde rather hard in the back of the head with her fist.

"Stop it, Sanji," the girl fumed as she sat down and began to eat the lunch Fallon had placed in front of her spot. "Honestly, can't take yous anywhere."

"Sorry, Nami-chan. I won't do it again." the blonde, Sanji promised the ginger haired girl, now named Nami.

"This is delicious." Nami complimented, the other darker haired Woman agreed as she had gotten hers as well while Luffy practically inhaled his at once.

"The chef will be pleased to hear your enjoying your lunch, the rest of your food should be ready momentarily," Fallon informed the Straw Hat Pirates as a handful of people walked through the door and split up to separate tables, where Fallon went over to the closest occupied table to take the orders. "Hey, welcome to Seabound Dogs, my names Fallon and I'll be your waitress this afternoon."

"What's up, Fallon?" a guy with combed ginger hair greeted, it was a familiar face. "I'll just have the usual, and a bottle of Sake this time."

"Right you are, Max. It'll be out to you soon," Fallon smiled as she went to the next table and repeated what she said, writing down the orders and moving towards the last table. "Hey, welcome to Seabound Dogs. My name's Fallon and I'll be your Waitress this afternoon, what can I get yous?"

At the table sat a woman with long black hair and natural tanned skin, her smile was strained and obviously forced. Along with her at the table sat three young kids, two boys and a girl - the two boys had short black hair and tanned skin as well, the spitting image of the woman; while the girl had light mousy brown hair and pale skin with freckles, the exact opposite of the other three.

"I'll have a rocket salad; easy on the tomatoes, with a light dressing. What do you want boys?" the woman asked them as Fallon wrote down the very precise order.

"I want a burger and chips," the older boy said, and Fallon scribbled it down as she seen the younger boy point to something on the menu out to (who Fallon assumed was) his brother. "And Ayden wants a… a gammon? Whatever that is, and chips as well."

Fallon tried not to raise her eyebrows at the boy's rudeness while she wrote down what the younger brother wanted, as it wasn't any of her business how this woman brought up her kids.

"What would you like to drink?" Fallon asked the woman, glancing briefly at the young girl who sat with her head tilted downwards in silence.

"Yes, I shall have a small glass of white wine. The boys will have juice." the woman replied, purposely leaving the girl out.

"Is that everything?" Fallon asked, and when she seen the woman nod, she couldn't not say anything anymore. The fact that the woman was blatantly ignoring the young girl. "And what about your daughter? What would she-"

"She is _not _my daughter," the woman snarled angrily towards Fallon, glaring up towards the red haired waitress as if she had just insulted her, while everyone turned their heads to see what was going on at the table. Fallon held both her hands up in surrender as she raised one of her eyebrows in a curious - or perhaps confused - way, she didn't want to start an unneeded fight in her restaurant. "Give her whatever she wants."

"Hey there, my names Fallon," Fallon smiled at the girl as she crouched down until she could see her hidden face, she had frightened forest green eyes with her lips set in a tight line. "What's your name?"

"… Sakura." the little girl replied after a moment, her voice barely over a whisper.

"That's a lovely name," Fallon commented as she tried to get the girl to look at her, to no success. "What would you like to eat, Sakura?"

"Um…" Sakura's eyes glanced up at the menu, before glancing up further at the woman - her mother? - before timidly answering Fallon. "Ch-chicken fingers and… noodles, please?"

"But of course, would you like juice or water?"

"W-water, please."

"Cool," Fallon stood up straight and jotted down the order. "You'll have your meals shortly."

"We better, otherwise I will refuse to pay!" the woman fussed dramatically as Fallon turned away from her and rolled her eyes.

On her way through the tables, Fallon collected used plates and cutlery, stacking them up in a pile as she set them on the front desk and quickly wiped the tables down before lifting the dishes and handed the orders to Nick. As Fallon placed the dishes into the sink, a thought suddenly dawned on her.

'What are kids doing in… the…' Fallon's head snapped towards the clock on the wall, the large hand was on the number two, while the small hand on three. She slapped the distracted Chef on the back of the head as she began to rush. "Nick you were meant to call me at three!"

"Well I got distracted! With all these bloody orders!" Nick retorted but then it dawned on him as well that Fallon was meant to have went to get Jasper. "Hurry up and go. But those plates are for the Straw Hats again!"

"Whatever!" Fallon rushed, grabbing the five plates on her way out - one in each hand, one on each forearm, then the final one balanced expertly on top of her head. "Roxy, cover for me. I'm late to get Jasper!"

Fallon placed the four dishes carefully onto the table in front of the people she thought had ordered them, taking the fifth dish off of her head and setting it in front of the reindeer before rushing towards the door without looking.

"Crap!" Fallon barely had time to leap over the elderly woman standing in the doorway, she ended up in a handstand, which allowed her to see who exactly it was that she missed knocking over. A short, greying-haired woman with amused amber eyes. "Old Lady!"

"Don't address me like that." Ms. Chinmoku huffed as she slammed the top of her (well aimed) walking stick into Fallon's exposed stomach with more force an though possible coming from an elderly woman. The shove sent Fallon flying across the street with an 'oomph' as she landed on her back against the even bricked road.

'I've gotta stop letting that old witch push me about.' Fallon thought as she sprinted down the street, not bothering to stay and argue with the old woman. People swore and swerved the same as Fallon did as she dodged in and out of the crowd of locals getting their late groceries, a little kid ran out in front of Fallon holding a bright pink ice cream - the only thing she could have done was jump over the little boy's head, which was what she had ended up doing. She could see the school at the end of the street, and she could just imagine Jasper waiting patiently inside for her. Those thoughts went right out of her head as a tall man stepped out into her path, he was too tall to jump over and she was too close to be able to stop in time. A teeth-shattering thwack, Fallon ran straight into the guy's back and fell back onto her rear-end.

"Hey!" Fallon growled, scrambling to her feet before the guy stepped backwards onto one of her ankles. "Get out of the way, asshole."

"Fuck you!" the guy snapped back, shoving her as she pushed past him to continue down the street.

Fallon stepped through the front door of the school to see Jasper sitting in a seat in a far off corner near a pair of blacked-out pair of double doors. Jasper wasn't alone though. Sitting across from him in another identical seat was a boy of his age with short, electric purple hair and (from what Fallon could make out) a striking pair of battleship grey eyes. Stretched across the young boy's face was a wicked smirk, in his hands was a small, rectangular rubber a shade darker than white. It was only then that Fallon noticed that the boy was picking tiny white pieces off of the rubber and was flicking them at Jasper - who had listened to Fallon that morning and was ignoring the other boy as best as he could, but it was easy to see that his patience was wearing thin and he wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer. Jasper was trying to hide himself behind a book, a Christmas book about a reindeer named Rudolph. When Jasper had looked up from his book to glare at the boy, he caught sight of Fallon and leaped out of the chair and grabbed his school bag before scurrying towards her.

"Fallon!" Jasper smiled happily, glad to finally see the red haired young woman show up.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late, the restaurant is swamped," Fallon told the gleeful green-haired boy. She kneeled down in front of him and stared straight into his tawny brown eyes, around the irises were small flecks of golden yellow. "What does Nicolo look like?"

"He's sitting over there." Jasper said, pointing not-to subtly towards the purple haired boy still sitting in the corner.

"Right," Fallon glanced back towards the boy while Jasper turned back around to face her. She skimmed the rest of the foyer, and seeing no one else in the room, she stood up and turned around to leave with Jasper. "I guess I'll have to chat with his Fath-"

Whatever Fallon had been about to say was cut short by walking into someone's solid chest, she stepped back and looked up into blazing emerald eyes.

"Sorry." the man apologised as he stepped around Fallon and walked over towards Nicolo. The man had royal purple hair cut short, and Fallon had caught a glimpse of a matching goatee.

"Excuse me," Fallon stopped the man as he and Nicolo were walking past, she felt as if she recognised him from somewhere - but she just couldn't for the life of her place his face. "Are you this boy's father?"

"Yes. Why? It there a problem?" the man asked, his hand resting on his son's shoulder as he spoke. His gaze bore into Fallon's own eyes as he studied her face, her hair, the two swords on her left hip, before back up to her face. It was then that Fallon seen a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "Hey, I know you," - a slight grin spread across his face - "You're that Wiley Pirate Captain, right?"

"Yeah, I am; and I go by Fallon. But don't change the subject here," Fallon spoke towards the purple-haired man who was starting to grow arrogant, he grated away at her nerves and started to irritate her - for some reason Fallon felt like he was intentionally being annoying just to spite her. "I've been told that your boy is being a bit of a bully, and it's your fault."

"No one else has complained that my son is bullying others, do you have any proof that this is going on?" The guy's grin turned more malicious as she brought it up, one his son couldn't see, one that made the hair's on the back of Fallon's neck stand on end. The type of grin a murderer wore when going for the kill of their latest victim; a Pirate's Grin.

"This is Jasper, by the way," Fallon indicated towards the green-haired boy standing in front of her now. "The boy your son is bullying," - Fallon's own grin spread across her face, her trademark wily grin she was known to make in battle. It wasn't cruel or malicious like the man's but it did hold a threatening anger that levelled with it. "He doesn't lie; has never lied. And if he says your son is tormenting him, then I believe him."

Nicolo was shaking uncontrollably under his father's hand, though he tried to hide it with a smug grin as he glared at Jasper.

"There's a first time for everything." The guy shrugged his shoulders.

"We're sorting this out, whatever either of them say; there's a problem going on," Fallon walked out of the school door and waited for the purple-haired guy to follow, which he did. "Send your son home, and we'll discuss this like adults."

The walk back to the restaurant felt like miles, and by the time they reached the front doors Fallon was fuming silently. The guy kneeled down and told Nicolo to on home to his Mother while he spoke with her, after that the three of them walked into the Restaurant and Jasper ran upstairs. Everyone went slightly quiet as Fallon and the guy walked across the floor to the front desk, each giving off deadly auras that made the atmosphere in the restaurant tense to almost the point of suffocation.

"Stay here." Fallon ordered the man, not waiting for a reply as she grabbed a stack of papers from underneath the front desk and motioned for Roxy to follow her into the Kitchen.

"Who's that guy?" Nick pointed slightly, but just enough to be caught by who he was speaking too. He didn't have a clue who the guy was, but if his Captain didn't like him, then Nick was sure the guy was bad news - that, and he was the Father of the son bullying their little Jasper, the youngest Wiley Pirate.

"Nicolo's dad," Fallon answered as she split the stack into three small piles, she had seen his face from somewhere; and when he had grinned at her, she knew he was (or had been) a pirate - she just didn't know who. "Look and see if he's on one of these wanted posters," - she whispered to her crewmates so that said person couldn't hear them - "He has to be in here somewhere."

They riffled through their piles at a quick single-glance pace, they did have a restaurant to run after all and they were wasting time. Not one of the three of them could help but grin as they came across their own wanted posters; they were proud, not ashamed of their almost famous reputations and their high enough Bounties.

"I think I found him." Roxy suddenly said in a hushed voice, she lifted a page and turned it round. The wanted poster had a picture or a shaggy purple haired man with clean-shaven face wearing a Captain's jacket. Beneath the picture was written 'Mercy-Killer Glitch', the bounty was Seventy million berries - wanted Dead or Alive, of course. Although the Government usually wanted them brought back alive so as to perform public executions, and if they were brought to the Government dead the reward wasn't usually as high as for if they were brought alive.

"I knew it," Fallon said as she nicked the paper from Roxy's fingers and stared at the picture before glancing towards the guy, then back at the photo and nodded her head. "I knew I recognised him, Doku Glitch. Had been the Captain of the Doku Pirates, but just up and disappeared a decade ago."

"I guess he past his cruelty on to his son." Nick grovelled angrily as he stacked the wanted posters into a pile and just left them on top of a small shelf above the fridge.

"I need to speak with him, but let's not give anything away that we know who he is. Right?" Fallon asked her two crewmates, who gave firm - if not annoyed - nods.

Meanwhile, out the front, Glitch stood leaning against the front desk with his arms folded across his chest in a bored fashion. He had lied, of course, about not knowing about his son - he had actually encouraged his son to do what he did, until his wife told him off; but for not doing it sooner. He smiled as he thought of his wife, Yuki, and about how she was just as malevolent as he was.

The Straw Hats stared at the guy they'd never seen before that Fallon had brought into the restaurant and left at the front counter, he didn't look like a Pirate - no tattoos, no visible scars, no missing limbs, he looked like your every day, run-of-the-mill villager. The only thing that gave him away perhaps was the emotion that radiated off of him like heat; Danger. It definitely frightened a few of the customers in the restaurant. It was a Pirate's aura, a skilled at killing Pirate's aura. Fallon's had been just as strong - if not stronger - but it was more from experience, and protectiveness.

"She looked ready to kill." Robin commented with ease as she took a sip of her water, they had all gotten their meals now and were just finishing up.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted, finally recognising the red-haired girl. "I remember Fallon!"

When Fallon had been younger, she had done a lot of travelling with her family away from her home town; one of the stops had been Fuusha Village on Dawn Island - Luffy's home town. Even though Luffy had been two years younger than her, they had become fast friends. She had also become friends with Ace, though it took her a couple of days to get him warmed up to her. She had been seven at the time, making Luffy five and Ace eight. She had stayed for a whole year before her family decided to move on, they had been very upset to be apart as they had been as close as Luffy and Shanks. Fallon had eaten her Dog-Dog fruit by then, and used to play in her coyote pup form with Luffy and Ace; who loved it as much as she had. But that had been twelve years ago and she hadn't seen him since.

"Well nah," Usopp said sarcastically as he finished off the last bit of his lunch. "We seen her like fifteen minutes ago."

"I know that," Luffy scoffed lightly before grinning widely. "We had been friends when I was really little, she had been my best friend. But then she had to move away; this is the first time I've seen her in ages."

"Cool!" Chopper exclaimed at Luffy, admiring how many cool friends he had.

"You knew 'Wiley' Fallon when she was younger?" Nami asked Luffy as she looked at him with curiosity.

"Who now?"

"Fallon used to be the Captain of the Wiley Pirates, they were a promising crew a year or two ago, until their crew was massacred and betrayed by one of their own crewmembers. Their ship was blown up and all," Nami explained as she remembered what she had read in the paper that day a few years ago. "That little boy that came in here is part of her crew, he has a bounty of one thousand berries."

"If I remember correctly, the girl at the front desk is also apart of their crew," Robin added. "A Navigator with a sixty million berrie bounty."

Fallon strolled out from the kitchen after a very brief moment, followed by Roxy who went back to behind the cash register.

The Straw Hats glanced between Fallon and Glitch, both seemed relaxed at first glance; but if you looked closely, they were both tensed and ready to strike if push came to shove. The nine Straw Hats were seeing the scene in different ways. The Captain, Luffy; was looking forward to seeing what happened next. The unofficial first-mate and Swordsman, Zolo; was admiring the two swords resting on Fallon's left hip, he had seen them somewhere before and they were still beautiful. The Navigator, Nami; didn't really want to see a fight. The Marksmen, Usopp; was admiring the power that radiated off both Fallon and Glitch. The Chef, Sanji; wasn't paying much attention to the fight really, still trying to woo Nami and Robin while only glancing towards the two. The Archaeologist, Robin; was just curious to see what was going to happen next between the two. While the shipwright and Doctor, Franky and Chopper; were saying how cool Glitch's purple hair and goatee were.

"You never told me what your name was?" Fallon spoke first, her voice eerily calm.

"Did I not?" Glitch said, grinning maliciously again towards her. Fallon could practically see the gears in his head turning as they tried to think. "Well then, it's Kesshin."

"Is it?" Fallon asked with fake curiosity, her own grin spreading across her face. She tried to keep a calm demeanour, but inside the very fiery depths of hell were churning through her body. She was ready to wage war, but not just yet. "Now, about your son…"

"What are they saying, Chopper?" Nami asked the blue-nosed reindeer, Fallon and Glitch were whispering to quietly for her to hear; and she felt that whatever they might be talking about would be blackmail worthy, maybe enough to get them a free lunch?

"He said his name was Kesshin. She doesn't believe him though," Chopper answered, they all stared back towards the two - giving Luffy a chance to swipe any uneaten food from his crew. "They're talking about Kesshin's son bullying Jasper, Fallon wants the problem fixed while Kesshin is denying there's a problem at all."

"So one of them is lying then," Sanji threw the idea out, but quietly so that the two said people wouldn't hear. "Either she's lying about the bullying, or he's lying about his son-"

"He knew," Robin interjected, sipping at her water still. "About his son's goings-on."

"I knew Fallon-chan wouldn't lie!" Sanji swooned, but was quickly quieted by his red-headed Navigator with a swift punch to the back of his head.

The Straw Hats turned their attention away from Fallon and Kesshin at the sound of high-heels walking over a hardwood floor, a Woman with blazing dark ginger hair walked through the front doors, she looked about Robin's age with piercing cobalt blue eyes and an attitude that could freeze fire. She stood straight with her nose turned up as she looked around the restaurant, either for something or someone. The woman appeared to have been looking for Kesshin.

"Glitch honey!" The woman called to the purple-haired guy who was supposedly named Kesshin; she waltzed across the room towards the man, her fur-rimmed brown high-heels clicked every time she set one of her feet down. "Nicolo told me you were at this Vulgar little restaurant talking about him and some other little brat."

"Yuki, sweetie," the now correctly named Glitch greeted his Wife with a strained smile, clearing forced but unnoticed to his oblivious spouse. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean why?" Yuki scoffed, looking away from her husband at Fallon. She looked the much redder Red-head up and down before putting her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "You must be Wiley-"

"Fallon." She interrupted.

"What?" Yuki questioned, angry that a lesser being such as the pirate had just rudely interrupted her.

"I go by Fallon." She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on her left leg, the short snob in front of her was starting to grate on her nerves.

"That's nice," Yuki said, obviously having little to no interest in Fallon's actual name. "So, what are you saying about my son?"

"Your son has been bullying my boy," Fallon replied bluntly, a wily grin spreading across her features. "That's what I've been told and that's what I'm saying."

"My son is not a bully."

"Like mother like Son."

"I am not a bully!" Yuki screamed in fury, enraged at being accused of such a thing - even thought it was true.

"Just a bit of a bitch." Fallon retorted, almost laughing at the comical outburst.

"What! How dare you! How very dare you!" Yuki snapped, swiping her manicured nails like deadly weapons towards Fallon, who merely had to lean backwards a bit to avoid being scratched. "Filthy Pirate!"

"Will you tell your Wife? Or shall I?" Fallon asked Glitch, avoiding another attempt at being scratched.

"Don't you dare." Glitch warned, his voice deeper and practically oozing with anger, there was fear… and a bit of shame mixed in there as well.

"Tell me what?" Yuki growled, her eyes shifting from her husband to Fallon and vice versa.

"Your Husband here, is a Pirate." Fallon stated calmly.

"I'm an Ex-pirate." Glitch remarked, putting emphasis on the ex part.

"There's no such thing as Ex-pirates." Fallon shot back, taking pleasure more than she'd like to admit in winding the couple up - especially Glitch.

**© 2010 Fallon the Coyote™**

* * *

**Don't forget to Favourite and review if you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
